The present invention relates to the field of closures, more particularly to a two-piece plastic construction for a cabinetry door. In one embodiment of the invention, the two-piece plastic construction may be used as a transparency viewer. A preferred use of the cabinetry door and transparency viewer of the invention in dental operatory settings.
The variety of door types and constructions is too great to discuss in detail. Materials such as wood, glass, metal, and thick sheets of plastic have all been used for cabinetry doors in the past. In many instances, the weight of such doors has been a problem due to the thickness required for maintaining structual rigidity and for receiving attachment hardware.
Another problem that has remained unsolved until the present invention has been the need for a separate unit for reading transparencies, for example, an X-ray viewer in a dental operatory. Such units take up counter or shelf space in the operatory that could otherwise be used as working surfaces. Also, the electrical requirements of such units limit their positionability and storage when not in use. An object of the present invention is to provide a two-piece, hollow construction for a cabinetry door.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight cabinetry door that can swing up and be slid back into a cabinet.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight cabinetry door that is partially transparent to provide partial visibility for the contents of the cabinet from the outside without opening the door.
The further object of the invention is to provide a two-piece plastic cabinetry door that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, lightweight, structurally rigid, and is somewhat transparent for viewing contents of a cabinet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transparency viewer that can be lifted up and slid under a cabinet or shelf to be out of the way.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transparency viewer that may be attached to the bottom of a shelf or cabinet to be lifted up and slid out of the way when not in use, and also serve as a task light for a work surface under it when it is in the stored position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cabinet door and transparency viewer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet door and transparency viewer wherein said door may serve as a transparency viewer when in the down position and may serve as a task light or cabinet light when in the up position.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims and drawings.